Taiyang Xiao Long
Taiyang Xiao Long is the father of Yang Xiao Long and Ruby Rose. He is mentioned to be a teacher at Signal Academy on the island of Patch where the girls were raised and grew up. Appearance Taiyang is a man with blond hair that has two small strands sticking out from the top and blue eyes (lilac in the old photo). His facial hair consists of a soul patch and a small stubble along his jawline. On his right arm is a somewhat heart-shaped tattoo. He wears brown cargo shorts with a dark brown belt, black shoes, a red bandana on his left arm, and a brown leather vest over a tan dress shirt with the right sleeve cut off. For armor, he wears a metal spaulder, leather vambrace, and a brown fingerless glove, all on his right arm. In his younger days, he did not have his facial hair or his tattoo, he wore an orange bandana around his left arm rather than a red one and wore brown cargo pants rather than shorts. Personality Taiyang is said to be a bit overprotective by both of his daughters, yet still open and caring. His attitude towards helping others in need was passed along to his children too. He appears to have an eccentric side, as he is stated to do things like send the family pet Zwei through the mail all the time. During his period of mourning the disappearance and possible passing of Summer Rose, Yang said he "shut down", showing that he valued her presence greatly and was devastated by her loss. His over-protectiveness of his daughters likely stems from both this and the incident where they were almost slaughtered by Beowolves, had their uncle Qrow Branwen not been around to save them. Given his eccentric side, the fact that he decided to train Yang as Ruby said in "Round One" and that he let both of his daughters become huntresses, it is likely he managed to move on from his emotional breakdown to become a better father. In "Family", he is shown to be very sociable, as he is seen talking and having laughs with Peter Port and Bartholomew Oobleck at his house. Taiyang can also be blunt, albeit in a good-natured way, toward his daughter. Powers and Abilities He was once a Huntsman and went on dangerous missions with his team. He still teaches at a combat school, Signal Academy, and recently started taking on missions again. It was stated he taught Yang how to fight, which may give an indication as to his fighting style and skills. Trivia *The Chinese transcription of his name, Tàiyáng Xiǎolóng (Simplified: 太阳小龙; Traditional: 太陽小龍) can be translated literally to "Sun Little Dragon". This has the same literal meaning as Yang's name; the characters tài yang (太阳) together mean Sun. tài (太) on its own can be a grammatical intensifier analogous to "very", or an adjective roughly meaning "excessive", "big", or can be used to refer to elders within the family, which gives the possible translation of "Elder Yang Xiao Long". *Taiyang is the second family member within Ruby and Yang's family to be a professor at Signal, the other being their uncle Qrow. *Taiyang shares his color scheme with his daughter, Yang. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Minor Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Signal Academy Staff Category:Beacon Academy Graduates Category:Team STRQ Category:Huntsmen Category:Teacher Category:Supporting Characters